wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Emette Espinosa (Canon)
Emette Espinosa is a young boy possessed by a demon named Blue Demon of Malice. Malice is a demon who uses Emette as a vessel to reach the human world, but for the most part, Emette remains in control. Emette also works for another undead by the name of Sherry. All three work for the Earl of Shadows, who tasks them with either retrieving the Goddess Blades for him, or collecting enough mortal souls that he can use to gain equal the power. He currently lives on the streets and works and earns money by working as a hit-man for various groups. History Emette was raised in a lower middle class family, with his parents, Yoana and Luciano Espinosa. He at one point was a well behaved, abliet rather shy child, and was often the target of bullying. Around the time Emette was in 5th grade, Luciano was having a dispute with his brother, Ramiro, over money. Emette was blissfully unaware of how heated things were getting between his father and his uncle. It wasn't until one afternoon, he came home from the school to find the house had been broken into. The house was a mess and he eventually came across the bodies of his parents, who'd both been bludgeoned to death. Horrified, he scream, which attracted the attention of Ramiro, who was still in the house. When Ramiro attempted to attack Emette, he pulled out a kitchen knife and proceeded to stab his uncle out of self defense. Hurt and angry over his parents demise, he brutally stabbed the man to death, the first violent thing he'd done in his whole life. It wasn't long before police arrived at his house thanks to a call from the neighbors, where they found Emette in a house alone with 3 dead bodies, holding a knife and covered in blood. They arrested him on the spot. Emette was charged with the murder of all three victims, and sent to juvenile detention where he was to stay until he was old enough to be sent to an adult prison. Life in juvie was hellish for Emette, who knew he was innocent, but also knew he'd spend the rest of his life in prison. In such a desperate state, a spirit contacted him one night, and told him that he could help him fix everything and make him strong. With how desperate Emette was, he accepted with out hesitation, unaware that he'd just excepted a deal with a devil named Malice. Malice proceeded to possess him and have him go on a rampage. Malice gave Emette supernatural powers which he used to attack everyone in his path and escape prison. Since then, Emette's been forced to kill people by the will of Malice and the Earl of Shadows. He now lives on the streets, orphaned and a fugitive. The recent years has transformed him into much more violent and cynical person. Personality Emette is a very hot-headed and violent young man. He has a short fuse and a tendency to have very over the top, angry reactions. He has a very cynical and rough personality that makes it hard for him to make friends anymore. His self image as a tough guy is very important to him, and despite being short, threatens to take on even the biggest, meanest of guys, just cause he can. He's the kind of sore loser that will never accept a defeat and call for a rematch over and over until he wins. Emette is not completely incapable of being nice, he is just only that way towards those he trusts, but he personally chooses not to put his trust in anyone. The last few years of skipping school has not made Emette a very smart kid, and he hates people who are both smarter than him and condescending at the same time. He hates being treated like a child. In a sense, he tends to target anyone who talks down to him. The few years have not been to kind to his sanity either. Underneath the tough guy front, he's a nervous wreck. Having been forced to see and do horrible things and tortured is he did not. He has suffered PTSD from his experiences, and can still snap if pushed over the edge, despite trying his best to harden himself. Abilities Emette has a few abilities that were given to him by Malice. First of which is pyrokinesis, which allows him to spawn, manipulate and tolerate fire. Because of the nature of Malice, any of Emette's flames are uniquely blue. The second ability he has is the ability to summon minor demons, however he uses this rarely as he does not of the patience to learn all of the summoning spells. Lastly, he can channel Malice, which is a form in which Malice has partial or main control of Emette's body. This form usually consists of his appearance being more demonic and his attacks being stronger. Emette has also train himself personally. Outside of magical powers, Emette's main weapon of choice is a knife or dagger. He's been trained to be able to throw knifes with impeccable accuracy. He's also become quite skilled at parkouring around buildings and ally ways, though this is likely enhanced by Malice's powers as well. When angry, Emette can sometimes burn the ground he stands on or boil water near him, as he physically produces heat when he's mad. Appearance Emette is short Hispanic boy with tan skin and black hair that is usually swept back or spiked. He has bright golden eyes from Malice's possession over him. he also has prominent over bite and gap between his front teeth. He's always seen wearing the same blue, striped, short-sleaved hoodie and jeans, as it's the only outfit his has. He has blue sneakers that are torn up and dirty. Typically, Emette is seen looking dirty with greasy hair, due to his homeless status. Occasionally, he has the opportunity to stay at Sherry's house, which enables him to shower. When in partial or full possession by Malice, his appearance changes and becomes more demonic. His sclera turn black, he grows blue horns and black claws, he forms fangs and a demon tail, and lastly his skin goes pale and sickly looking. Occasionally, even after regaining control of his body, some of these features will remain for a time. Trivia * He does have knowledge of a few classic books, however he stopped reading after he went to juvie. * He has a soft spot for spicy food.